More and more Internet users are realizing the ease and convenience of buying and selling online via a network-based commerce system. Certain such commerce systems are focused on person-to-person trading, and collectors, hobbyists, small dealers, unique listing seekers, bargain hunters, and other consumers, are able to buy and sell millions of listings at various online shopping sites. Such systems also support business-to-person and business-to-business commerce.
The success of a networked-based commerce system may depend upon its ability to provide a user-friendly environment in which buyers and sellers can conduct business efficiently. Current network-based commerce systems have certain limitations in the manner in which a user can post a listing on such systems.